


A Friend in Need

by fishcustardfairytales



Category: Other - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcustardfairytales/pseuds/fishcustardfairytales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Very old OC fic. Do not read.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend in Need

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of my badly written OC fic. Enjoy if you can. Side note: The water spirit Fossesgrimen is suppose to be a beautiful naked man who lives under waterfalls and plays lovely music. The Fossesgrimen in my story is different. He is lonely and just wants someone to love. So at night he plays music hoping to attract someone to love. Thats it.

The wind blew softly.  
The trees in the great green forest rustled. Quiet footsteps were heard softly landing on the dead leaves below. I am Raoji. I come from the nearby village of Tika. I tend to explore a lot and look for adventure. There are many thing to explore,such as the forest. In the forest there are many mythical creatures. Such as unicorns,pixies and trolls. There is even a water spirit called Fossegrimen who lives in the small forest pond. In the skies above are harpies. Some of the creatures of the land are bad,and some are good. Some of the creatures enjoy killing for entertainment & fun but others kill for food or for other reasons. Some were cruel & mean to us humans & only want to kill us for entertainment and some care for & are gentle with us and only kill us if nessisary. 

Apon walking throughout the forest, I reached my desired destination. The forest pond. In the pond lived a Fossesgrimen,a lonely but kind water spirit who just wanted someone to love. When I approached the pond,almost immediately the face of a young man came out from under the murky water. "Raoji,I'm glad you came. Look over there." A long,red tail appeared from behind the sprirt and pointed to a large, moss covered tree by the pond. Behind the tree I saw the figure a boy. The boys arms were instead replaced with large wings & his feet were large webbed duck-like with sharp talons. One of those feet were caught in a steel metal trap. The boy looked to be in his teenage years. He lay on his side,back facing me & the water spirit. The boy was a young male Harpy.  
"He's been there for 2 days now. I can't help him because I must stay in the pond to breathe,so I was wondering if you could. Be careful though,he's very frightened. I think he wore himself out,trying to get out of the trap." The water spirit said,looking over at the harpy. "If you need me,I will be at rest. Just call if you need something." The spirit said as he dove back underneath the water.

I slowly walked over to the harpy,taking careful footsteps trying not to scare him. The harpy slowly turned around on his right side,facing me. Apon seeing me, his light blue eyes grew wide and he slowly limped his way and hid behind the moss covered tree he was bound too. "Hey now" I said,putting my hand out,trying to reassure him. "It's ok. You don't have to be afraid. I'm here to help you." The harpy cawed quietly. He spoke. His voice was shaky & quiet. "Th...the...l-l-l-last t-t-t-time I interacted with a h...human my m...mother & f-father were killed. I'm s-sorry I cower in fear...I am j-just afraid. I do no wish to be killed human. But if you d-do wish t-t-to kill me then please,be quick,I want to die in peace." I was shocked at the young harpys words.

"I'm ever so sorry about your parents,really I am. But I'm not here to kill you I'm here to help you. Your foot has been caught in that trap & I want to help you. I have some healing potions and bandages in my pack. Please allow me to help."  
I took out two bottles of what looked to be healing potions and some bandages.  
"I can get you out of that trap. Your ankle is most likely broken." The harpy looked at me with large blue eyes. "O-o-o-ok...I t-trust you...but please be careful." I slowly walked towards the harpy. Once I was close enough,I put my foot on a part of the trap,dis-activating it. The boy winced in pain as his foot was removed the metal trap. Once his foot was out he quickly brought his injured ankle to his face & began to lick it. "Here" I said grabbing the healing potions. "Please,drink these. It will make you wound heal quickly." He looked at me. He took both bottles from my grasp and drank them both down eagerly. "Ah. Thank you human...say...what's your name?" I smiled at him. "Raoji. What's yours?" He gave me a shy smile. "Link...my name is Link."


End file.
